Warriors Rewritten
by SilverDawn15
Summary: My own version of the Warriors series
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Rewritten

There's a lot of things about Warriors that I don't like and I've read something on Quotev, so this is my own version of Warriors Rewritten.

First: ThunderClan

There's one thing I don't get about Shrewpaw's family line: a brown she-cat and a black tom have a gray kit and a white kit, I get that neither have white in their genes so I made Brindleface and Frostfur the kits of Moonflower and Stormtail since Daisytoe has white which is passed down and dominant in Snowfur.

Everything acts normal: Goosefeather's warning about WindClan 'destroying' ThunderClan. Moonflower, wanting to battle alongside her first litter, asks Robinwing to watch her kits for her and goes to battle and gets killed by Hawkheart. After hearing what happened to Moonflower, Robinwing decides to raise Frostkit and Brindlekit as her own since her own litter was stillborn, and Stormtail is even more distant from his kits. In my headcannon, Stormtail only mated with Moonflower because of her being in love with him while he doesn't feel a thing for her or their kits and he also mates with Dappletail but one of their kits gets lost and the other one dies from a weakness in her heart.

Snowfur still ends up mating with Thistleclaw, but they have two kits instead of one: of course there's Whitekit and a dark tortoiseshell she-kit named Fallowkit after Poppydawn's mother Fallowsong. Snowfur ends up getting her front leg crushed by the monster instead of being killed and Thistleclaw doesn't go into the power-hungry rage he was written into. He becomes much calmer and reigns in Tigerpaw's aggressive nature, even helping Bluefur stop him from attacking Tiny who Bluefur then brings to camp and Sunstar allows to stay under Swiftbreeze's guidance with Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit.

Bluefur ends up mating with Crookedjaw instead of Oakheart simply because I don't like forced pairings. Making Shellheart a dark tabby to help with Oakheart's and Crookedjaw's colorings, Bluefur gives birth to Stonekit, a black tom instead of blue-gray, Mistykit, still blue-gray like her mother, and Mosskit, a tabby-and-white she-kit instead of white-and-gray. And instead of it being the dead of winter or leafbare to bring the kits to their father, I'll make it leaf-fall so Mosskit can survive but she instead chooses to stay with Bluefur.

Bluefur then makes up the fox story but says that she was able to save Mosskit but not the others. Sunstar then chooses Adderfang to be deputy and Tiny soon becomes Nightpaw with Stormtail as his mentor who pushes Nightpaw to his limits because he knows that he can use his small size to underestimate his opponents and becomes Nightstrike with Spottedpaw becoming Featherwhisker's apprentice and named Spottedleaf, Redpaw becoming Sparrowpelt's apprentice and named Redtail, and Willowpaw becoming Poppydawn's apprentice and named Willowpelt.

Speckletail mates with Smallear and have Lionkit and Goldenkit, who will become Lionheart and Goldenflower. Goldenflower then mates with Patchpelt and gives birth to Longkit who will become Longtail and then have Swiftkit who will become Swiftpaw.

Mosskit becomes Mosspaw with Leopardfoot as her mentor and then named Mosspetal. Willowpelt soon mates with Whitestorm and have Darkkit who will become Darkstripe and then have Graykit who will become Graystripe while at the same time Robinwing mates with Fuzzypelt and have Dustkit who will become Dustpelt and Ravenkit who will become Ravenpaw.

Redtail, now a red-and-cream tom instead of tortoiseshell, mates with Brindleface and have Sandkit who will become Sandstorm and then Ashkit who will become Ashfur and Fernkit who will become Ferncloud. Fallowkit, now named Fallowtuft, mates with Runningwind and has Featherkit, Runningwind's kit with Dappletail who has green eyes instead of blue, and Lynxkit, who I gave to Runningwind instead of Goldenflower and Patchpelt.

Nightstrike mates with Mousefur but dies from the dogs that kill Sunstar and Longtail offers to be the foster father for Littlekit, a small tabby tom, and Dawnkit, a white she-kit with a black paw.

Everything then goes on like it does until Rusty arrives and becomes Firepaw. Like usual, most of the Clan doesn't trust him because of his kittypet roots but I'm making him Thunderstar's descendant and have an OC named Blazestorm, a bright ginger tom with blue eyes, as his father. Firepaw is like in the books, but has Mosspetal as his mentor instead of Bluestar because she knows what it's like to be half Clan. He then becomes Fireheart and everything is normal except that I made Mistkit survive with Tigerclaw and she became Mistfall taking Tigerclaw's place in being the traitor, Dustpaw taking Longtail's place, and Sandpaw taking Darkstripe's place.

Goldenflower mates with Tigerclaw and have Tawnykit who will become Tawnydapple, and Bramblekit who will become Brambleclaw. Fireheart visits his half-sister Princess and brings Cloudkit to the Clan where it's announced that Darkstripe has been seeing the pretty she-cat. Graystripe mates with Silverstream and have Stormkit who will become Stormfur, and Featherkit who will become Feathertail, and then he mates with Millie and have Bumblekit who wil become Bumblestripe, Blossomkit who will become Blossomfall, and Briarkit who will become Briarbranch.

Fireheart, now Firestar, instead mates with Mosspetal and have Squirrelkit who will become Squirrelflight, and Leafkit who will become Leafpool. Sandstorm instead mates with Thornclaw and have Eaglekit and Shellkit who are Thornclaw's kits with Blossomfall but their pelts fit better with Sandstorm as their mother. Ferncloud mates with Dustpelt and have Spiderkit who will become Spiderleg, and Shrewkit who I decided will become Shrewfang, then Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchkit who will become Birchfall, and finally Icekit who will become Icecloud, and Foxkit who will become Foxleap. Cloudtail mates with Brightheart and have Whitekit who will become Whitewing.

Everything in the second series is normal except Shrewpaw catching the pheasant before it crosses the Thunderpath and earns his warrior name and Leafpool staying with ThunderClan during the badger attack. Leafpool secretly mates with Reedwhisker instead of Crowfeather because I don't like forced pairings again. Hollyleaf and Jayfeather come out fine but Lionblaze is bright ginger instead of golden while at the same time Squirrelflight mates with Shrewfang, again don't like forced pairings, have Alderkit who will become Aldertail, and Juniperkit who I decided will become Juniperclaw.

The third series is normal but Hollyleaf doesn't kill Ashfur, instead she jumps on him and accidentally makes him hit his head on the rocks which kills him instantly and she tells the Clan about him slipping on the rocks as he was chasing a rabbit, and Briarlight doesn't break her spine but instead recieves a scar from where a branch had cut her slightly deep.

Whitewing mates with Birchfall and have Dovekit who will become Dovewing, and Ivykit who will become Ivyfrost while a few moons before Birchfall mated with Applefur and have Owlkit who will become Owlclaw, Redkit who will become Redwillow, and Pinekit who will become Pinenose.

Hazeltail mates with Sol and has Skykit, a black-and-gray tom. Berrynose and Poppyfrost have Cherrykit who will become Cherryfall, and Molekit who will become Molewhisker.

The fourth series is normal with the exception of Hollyleaf being in the Clan because Reedwhisker said that he always asks Willowshine to talk to Leafpool about the three and never regretted falling in love with her or loving their kits, and the fourth cat being Ivypool instead of Firestar.

**I know I'm going to get flames for people that don't like _my _pairings, but it's my idea of how the series would go if _I _wrote it. And for those wondering about the deaths, I'll put it in a list.**

**Bluestar's Prophecy**

**Moonflower: killed by Hawkheart**

**Sweetpaw: food poisoning**

**Nightkit: premature birth**

**Tawnyspots: stomach tumor**

**Goosefeather: brain infection**

**Thistleclaw and Adderfang: RiverClan patrol**

**Sunstar and Nightstrike: dogs**

**Snowfur: infection in broken leg**

**Featherwhisker: greencough**

**Stormtail, Thrushpelt, and Swiftbreeze: starvation**

**First Series**

**Redtail: killed by Mistfall**

**Lionheart: ShadowClan invasion**

**Rosetail: killed by Blackfoot**

**Snowkit: hawk**

**Spottedleaf: killed by Clawface**

**Runningwind and Brindleface: killed by Mistfall**

**Halftail, Patchpelt, and Yellowfang: smoke inhalation**

**Swiftpaw: dogs**

**Bluestar: falling into the gorge**

**Miststar: killed by Bone**

**Whitestorm: killed by Bone**

**Sandstorm: killed by Dustpelt**

**Firestar's**** Quest**

**Willowpelt: killed by badger**

**Second**** Series**

**Hollykit and Larchkit: starvation**

**Dappletail: poisoned rabbit**

**Frostfur and Speckletail: starvation after staying behind**

**Sootfur: killed by badger**

**Hawkfrost: killed by Brambleclaw**

**Third Series**

**Molepaw: greencough**

**Poppyfrost: greencough but saved by Jaypaw**

**Honeyfrost: snake bite**

**Ashfur: slipped on rocks**

**Fourth Series**

**Longtail: fallen branch**

**Ferncloud: killed by Brokenstar**

**Mousefur: killed by Dark Forest cat**

**Sorreltail and Foxleap: wounds**

**Spottedleaf: killed second time by Mapleshade**

**Miststar: killed second time by Firestar**

**Firestar: wounds**


	2. Chapter 2

Since this is the second most informed Clan in the series (according to me), this is next.

Second: RiverClan

There's one thing in one of the novellas that I don't like: Ravenwing outs Mapleshade and her kits to Oakstar who then exiles her during a storm and causes her kits to die.

So, Mapleshade was expecting Appledusk's kits along with Birchface's but Birchface died before she could tell him, it's why she is always nervous when he's brought up.

She then gives birth to her kits but doesn't know which kit has which father until it slowly becomes clear: Petalkit and Larchkit are Appledusk's by personality and coats while Patchkit is Birchface's by personality. The kits have the same personalities as in the novella and Mapleshade reveals to the kits after they're exiled that the RiverClan warrior that saved Patchkit is Petalkit's and Larchkit's father but Birchface is Patchkit's father. Patchkit is shocked that his grandfather listened to a power-mad medicine cat than a queen.

Mapleshade tries swimming across the river with Petalkit and Larchkit on her back and Patchkit by the scruff, but a huge wave knocks them over. Appledusk arrives shortly to save Mapleshade and vanishes with Eeltail to find the kits before coming back and leading Mapleshade to the kits where she licks them and tries to wake them up... until Patchkit suddenly throws up water and slowly opens his eyes.

They're brought to RiverClan where Patchkit is immediately sent to the medicine den and Darkstar waits for an explanation. Appledusk admits that he mated with Mapleshade, two of their kits drowned, and he will deal with whatever punishment she decides. Mapleshade asks to stay with Patchkit, but is refused since she caused two of her kits to drown and will have a negative impact on her remaining kit if she stays.

Mapleshade agrees and says that at least her remaining kit will be safe before leaving the Clan not before saying goodbye to Patchkit.

Two moons after the river incident, Patchkit is fostered by Birdsong with her kits Pikekit and Cedarkit. Duskwater, another queen, is the only cat besides Darkstar and her kit Hailkit and mate Troutclaw that treat Patchkit like a Clanmate instead of a fox. Reedshine gave birth to Willowkit, Applekit, and Shykit and tries to turn them on their 'half-brother' but with Duskwater watching Hailkit and Patchkit, they don't have much opportunities.

Soon Cedarkit became Cedarpaw with Eeltail as his mentor, Pikekit became Pikepaw with Splashfoot as his mentor, and Hailkit becomes Hailpaw with Spiketail as his mentor. Patchkit unfortunately, by the demands of the cats that hate him, is reluctantly renamed Drownpaw for not drowning with the rest of his 'fox-dung StarClan forsaken' family and has Darkstar as his mentor much to Appledusk's disdain for a plan of leadership for one of his own kits.

Deaths strike the Clan a few moons later, a fox attacks a patrol and Splashfoot is killed along with Eeltail. Cedarpelt and Piketooth mourn their fallen mentors but their deaths aren't in vain as Willownose gives birth to Shellkit and Ripplekit. Milkfur soon gives birth to Brightkit and Otterkit, and Duskwater gives birth to Rainkit and Lilykit.

Drownpaw, now named Riverpatch in honor of surviving the river and the name his birth mother gave him, mates with Dawnleaf, a cream-colored she-cat with green eyes, and have Echokit and Bramblekit.

Moons pass and Hailfur has now become Hailstar with Echokit, now Echomist, as his mate and have Petalkit, Beetlekit, and Volekit. Shellpaw has become Shellheart, a brown tabby instead of gray, with Rainkit, now Rainflower, as his mate. Otterkit has become Ottersplash, Lilykit has become Lilystem, Brightkit has become Brightsky, Ripplekit has become Rippleclaw, and Bramblekit has now become the new medicine cat Brambleberry.

A storm suddenly arrives and forces the Clan to go to higher ground from the flooding, but Duskwater mysteriously disappears after making dirt and is declared dead while at the same time: Rainflower gives birth to Oakkit and Stormkit.

Moons after the flood, Stormkit and Oakkit are playing outside the camp at the Sunningrocks and get chased by Goosefeather. Stormkit ends up breaking his jaw on a rock and stays in the medicine den for a few days.

Oakkit arrives with Rainflower to bring Stormkit back to the nursery, but Rainflower argues with Brambleberry about not doing enough to 'fix' his jaw.

Stormkit goes back to the nursery to see the training corner the other kits made, only to discover that his mother made him a nest away from her and Oakkit.

Shellheart arrives to check on Stormkit, who then tells him that he has his own nest now. He takes Rainflower out of the nursery and argue with her over how she's treating their kit. The two then break up and Shellheart tells Stormkit that it's Rainflower whose to blame and not himself.

The apprentice ceremony arrives, Oakkit is now Oakpaw with Cedarpelt as his mentor instead of Shellheart much to Rainflower's anger. Stormkit is named Stormpaw with Riverpatch as his mentor.

On a border patrol, Riverpatch confesses to Stormpaw that he had a similar thing done to him and tells him everything. The two become closer with Riverpatch taking Rainflower's role.

Both siblings go to their first gathering and are excited for it. Oakpaw shows off to different apprentices and Stormpaw talks to a ThunderClan apprentice named Bluepaw and makes friends with her.

Stormpaw sees Riverpatch glaring at a black-furred ThunderClan medicine cat and asks him about it when they leave the gathering. Riverpatch tells Hailstar that he's going to take Stormpaw hunting and they leave.

They catch a bit of fresh-kill before Riverpatch finally reveals that Ravenwing was the ThunderClan medicine cat that faked a sign to have a cat he decided had no place in ThunderClan exiled.

A few moons later, Oakpaw becomes Oakheart and Stormpaw becomes Stormjaw. Stormjaw does ask why he's named that, and Hailstar replies that it means of how he overcame and lived with his disability.

Cats around him talk about Riverpatch's almost exact warrior ceremony and of how he proved himself despite being 'half' ThunderClan cat.

Stormjaw goes on his first solo patrol and runs into Bluepaw, now Bluefur, at the Sunningrocks. And over time, the two meet at Fourtrees at night a few times each moon until one day Bluefur stops visiting and Stormjaw thinks that he's the problem.

But one leaf-fall night as he's hunting, Bluefur appears at the Sunningrocks with three kits and he realizes why she stopped coming to Fourtrees.

He takes two of them with him as the third wanted to stay with Bluefur, and lies to the Clan about having a loner as a mate who gave up their kits to him so they could live better.

Willowbreeze, Stormjaw's expectant mate, takes the kits in and says that they're hers even if others have negative reactions. She then gives birth to three she-kits but two of them die with her due to greencough.

Stormjaw names the surviving kit Silverkit and his other living kits Stonekit and Mistykit. A couple of moons later, Brightsky gives birth to hers' and Mudfurs' kits but she dies from sickness along with two of their kits. The surviving kit, Leopardkit, is slowly embarrassed by her overprotective dad but over time gets over it as she notices Stormjaw acting the same to Silverkit, Stonekit, and Mistykit.

Seasons pass and RiverClan faces a threat by ShadowClan of being exiled from their home, so Stormstar agrees to let ShadowClan have some rights to the river. During the Gathering, he sees Mosskit next to a ginger tom with green eyes. It's soon known that the tom is Mosskit's, now Mosspetal's, new apprentice Firepaw.

A moon later, Leopardfur gives birth to hers' and Stonefur's kit: Greenkit who will become Greenflower. Petalkit, now Petaldust, also gives birth to hers' and Oakheart's kits: Dawnkit who will become Dawnflower, and Rushkit who will become Rushtooth.

Mistykit, now Mistyfoot, gives birth to hers' and Blackclaw's kits: Reedkit who will become Reedwhisker, Primrosekit who will become Primrosepaw, Perchkit, and Pikekit who will become Pikeleap.

The rest of the four series with Riverpatch sacrificing himself to save Smokepaw in the second series.


End file.
